One Stormy Night
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: Pit's afraid of thunderstorms and Pittoo comes to his rescue. A Fluffy story


Pit flew happily in the warm spring sky. His white wings glowing blue as he owned the cerulean heavens. Big white puffy clouds swarm above his head. He smiled happily and spread his wings up, indulging in that warm sun. He was in true bliss until something struck his cheek. He opened his eyes and touched his face. He glanced at his hand and saw nothing. He shrugged it off and continued to soar. Once again, something struck, only this time it hit on the top of his head. He looked up just as a drop of rain hit his eye. He let out a gasp and rubbed his eye. He glanced up again and saw little raindrops descending from the black cloud above.

"Uh oh! It's gonna rain! I better get home!" He said to himself and flew towards Palutena's temple.

As he flew, the sprinkles began to pick up into heavy rain. The once white clouds had now twisted into dark angry ones.

Pit's body was soaked as well as his feathers. He tried to flap his wet wings but it wasn't working. He saw a flash of blue in the stormy clouds which followed with a loud crackling sound. He let out a squeal and desperately fought against the rain to reach home. He was almost there when lightning stroke before him and a loud boom bounced around him. He screamed again and lost control of his wings and began to fall. He cried out for help and desperately tried to get back up but the heavy rain dragged him down.

He saw the blue flash around in the cloud above him. He gasped as he saw a lightning bolt fall and aim straight for him. He screamed as he was struck but the thunder laughed over him as he fell to his death.

Pit screamed as his body jolted awake. He fell to the floor with his many blankets and let out an oof as he hit impact. He swam through the blankets that piled up on top of him and peered out. He saw it was still dark out. He didn't know how long he had fallen asleep but it was definitely late now.

He got up from the ground and grabbed the fallen blankets. He put them back on his bed when he heard something outside. He turned around and glanced out the window to see it pouring outside.

"Huh? It's raining? Just like my dream." He said and walked over to the window.

He watched the rain and stuck his head outside to get a taste of that fresh air. He smiled as he felt the rain soak his head but it fell as soon as he heard the loud roar of thunder. He screamed and ran for his bed and hid under his covers.

"Oh no! Not thunder! This _is_ like my dream!" he groaned and hid in the abyss of his blankets.

He hated thunderstorms. He didn't mind the lightning since he was used to it with his unicorns pulling the Lightning Chariot but thunder was a whole different story. He tried on many occasions to get over his fear of thunder but he just couldn't. It was scary and loud and angry. He hated it.

The thunder seemed to notice his fear of it; it continued to crack and laugh at him as he squealed and tried to hide under his bed. No matter what he tried he couldn't stop shaking in fear.

"I'm never going to get back to sleep with all this thunder! M-maybe Lady Palutena will let me sleep in her room." Pit said.

He climbed out from underneath his bed, grabbed a warm blanket which he covered himself with and exited his room.

As he walked down the dark corridors, the sky outside flashed brightly before it was followed by more thunder roar. Pit grimaced and whimpered at it. His pace picked up until he was running down the hallway towards the goddess's room. He was half there when he realized that she was gone. He skidded to a halt just as the thunder boomed. He screeched and fell to the ground and covered himself with the blanket. He was trembling and tears were dripping down his cheeks. He didn't know what to do. He was paralyzed with fear. He forgot Lady Palutena had told him she was going out for a girl's night with Viridi and Aphrodite and the other goddesses. He was left in charge and he felt foolish.

"I'm in charge and I can't handle a thunderstorm." He sighed. "I'm pathetic."

"You're just now realizing that?" a low voice asked.

Pit gasped as he uncovered his face from his blankets. Dark Pit towered over him with his usual unimpressed expression.

"Pittoo?" squeaked Pit.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes in annoyance, ignoring the stupid nickname. "What are you doing?"

"I-uh, nothing!"

"Nothing?" He crossed his arms. "You're in a blanket ball in the middle of the hallway at night during a storm. That's not nothing and you're-"He tilted his head to the side as he realized Pit was quivering. "-shaking?"

"I-I'm not sha-"

_Boom!_

"Eep!" Pit squealed and hid back under his blankets. His body trembled and his tears fell quickly.

"Pit, are you afraid of thunder?" Dark Pit asked with a deep frown.

"N-no!"

"That's why you're in the hallway. You're afraid." Dark Pit said aloud to himself as he pieced everything together. "You were on your way to sleep with the goddess in her room but she's not there."

Pit sniffed and wiped his nose. He felt so childish. He had been trying to prove that he wasn't just a goofy kid but who was he kidding? He was cowering in the hallway, crying like a baby over a thunderstorm.

"Go ahead and laugh at me." Pit snapped as he peeked out from the blanket. He narrowed his wet eyes at Pittoo then ducked back under his blanket and hugged his knees.

Pittoo was about to do just that until he saw Pit's face in the dim lighting. He knew he was afraid but he didn't know just how much. That glance in those wet blue eyes told him what he needed to know. Pit was terrified. A tinge of pity lurched through Dark Pit's body as he stared down at the other. He didn't like seeing Pit like this, even if he was a little cute when he was scared.

He narrowed his eyes and ignored the blushing in his cheeks. He bent down and scooped up the blanket burrito angel and held him securely in his arms as he walked down the hall.

Pit peeked out from under the blanket and looked up at the darker boy. "Pittoo? What're you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He sneered.

"Carrying me and uh, b-blushing? Pittoo, why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing."

"Yes you are! I can-EEP!" He clung to Dark Pit as the thunder boomed again.

Dark Pit was grateful for the thunder then. The last thing he wanted the other to do was question his blushing face.

"W-where are you taking me?" Pit whimpered as he peeped out of his blanket cocoon.

"My room." Dark Pit replied.

Pit wiped his eye and looked at him confused. "Your room? Why?"

Dark Pit shrugged nonchalantly and hid his blushing face in the corridor shadows. "You would ruin my reputation if anyone saw you like this."

Of course if anyone saw him holding a blanket burrito Pit in his arms it would ruin his reputation as well. Honestly, it wouldn't matter if anyone did. Everyone was either asleep or inside their homes to avoid the bad weather.

The walk to Dark Pit's room was quiet, except for the weather and Pit's whimpers. The young captain continued to quiver inside his blanket cocoon. He cringed at the growl of the thunder again and hid his head in Dark Pit's chest. The darker boy had just managed to get rid of his blushing when it was brought back by the action.

Dark Pit walked up to his door and entered his room. Pit peeked out and saw there was a fire lit in the fireplace near a loveseat. A cup of tea and some books sat on the table near the sofa. The windows were open, letting in the sound of the pouring rain as well as the thunder. Pit winced at the sound and buried himself within Pittoo's chest again.

Pittoo hid his blushing face and walked over to his bed where he plopped the shaking angel down. He walked towards the windows and shut them. Pit watched and winced as he heard the thunder again. It still scared him but it wasn't as loud as it had been before.

"It's going away?" Pit mumbled

"No, it's getting closer." Dark Pit answered as he shut the last window. "It only sounds like that because I shut the windows." He glanced over at the other. He let out an irritated sigh then crossed his arms. "Look, I don't normally do this but I'd rather you not cower in the hallway for everyone to see and make me look bad. You can sleep here for the night, okay?"

Pit's blue eyes grew. "Y-you'll let me sleep with you?"

Pittoo's face reddened again. "No! We sleep separately." He glanced between the bed and the loveseat. He ran a hand through his black locks and sighed. "I guess you can have the bed since I wanted to read."

He walked over to the bed and grabbed a spare pillow and yanked the blanket from underneath Pit, causing him to tumble off. Pittoo walked over to the loveseat and sat down. He placed the pillow against the armrest and laid down on the sofa. He covered himself with the blanket then reached over and began reading his book.

Pit watched him get settled before he decided to follow his actions. He adjusted the pillows and slid underneath the sheets. He snuggled underneath them then brought them to his nose and inhaled Pittoo's scent. He smiled at the familiar fragrance and blushed a little. Something about Pittoo's musk made him relax. He glanced over and watched the flames dance off him.

"Hey Pittoo?"

"What?"

"I just wanted to thank you for letting me sleep in here with you tonight."

"Mm" was his only reply.

Pit glanced at the window and watched the rain fall. He was still afraid of the storm outside but with Pittoo's presence he felt comfortable and safe. He tucked underneath the sheets and closed his eyes.

Pit only dozed off for a second before the loud rumble of thunder woke him with a startle. He glanced over at Pittoo with worried eyes and found slightly concerned red eyes glancing back.

"I-is it here? The thunder?" He panicked.

"Yep"

Pit groaned and hid underneath his blankets. "I just want it to go away."

Dark Pit frowned and put his book down. He watched the other cower at the loud weather outside. He heard faint weeping and saw the blanket shake. Before he knew it, the storm was overhead. The vibrant lightning flashed just outside the room and the thunder bellowed above like it was going to crash down into the room. Pit screamed and flailed out from underneath the blankets and ran to Pittoo. He jumped on the love seat, crawled over Pittoo's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, almost choking him.

"Wha! Pit!" Dark Pit snapped until he felt the tears soak into his neck and felt the body clinging to him for dear life. He sighed and wrapped on arm around Pit's waist while the other cupped the back of his head.

Pit seemed to relax once he felt Pittoo but once he heard the thunder boom, he tensed up and the fear returned. Dark Pit said nothing but held Pit securely and gently stroked his hair.

A few minutes passed before the storm was carried away. Pit relaxed into Pittoo's hold the less he heard the thunder. He eventually stopped sobbing and cuddled up into Pittoo. The dark angel didn't say anything, he just held Pit and rested his head against the other's. It honestly felt good to have him in his arms. To feel his warm body relax against his and feel it move with the calm breaths. He never really knew how good it felt to hold someone until now and he liked it, especially with Pit.

Pit pulled away and sat on Pittoo's lap. He looked at him with a smile as he wiped away the tear stains on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." He said sheepishly

Dark Pit looked at him with a gentle expression. He brought his hand to Pit's cheek and caressed it. "You really are afraid of thunderstorms."

Pit leaned into the touch and nodded with a light blush across his cheeks. "I am." His blue eyes glanced back up at the red ones with a worried gaze. "Do you think I'm a baby because I'm scared of them?"

"No, not really. I think you act like a baby regardless but not because of your fear." Dark Pit shrugged nonchalantly. "Everyone has a reason to be afraid of something. I just don't think it's a reason to think you're a baby."

"Really? Then what're you afraid of Pittoo?" Pit asked innocently.

Pittoo's gaze lingered on him for a second then he glanced away. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"But you said everyone has a reason to be afraid."

"That doesn't mean I have one. It just means I'm not going to laugh at you over your fear of thunderstorms."

Pit smiled softly to himself. His gaze fell to the hand still rested on his cheek. "Hey Pittoo?"

"What?"

"C-can I sleep with you?" His cheeks reddened.

Dark Pit blushed at the question and withdrew his hand. "What's wrong with the bed?"

"Nothing. I just think I would sleep better if I slept with you."

Dark Pit tried to hide his delight with an eye roll. "Fine. Whatever."

Pit smiled gleefully and leaned beside Pittoo. He pulled the blanket up to cover both bodies before he snuggled up against the other. Dark Pit gazed down at him with his blank face and red cheeks then returned his attention to his book.

Pit watched his red eyes glaze over the text he was soaking in while the flames from the fire danced off them. He watched as Pittoo unintentionally bit his bottom lip and narrowed those glass red eyes at something the book said. All Pit could do was smile and blush as he observed his double.

Dark Pit felt his gaze and leered down at him.

"What?"

"Whatcha reading?"

"A book"

"About?"

"A mystery"

"What kind of mystery?"

Dark Pit groaned. "A regular mystery."

"Is it a mysterious mystery?"

Pittoo glared. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Can you read me to sleep?"

"No"

"Please~"

"Why?"

"Because I want to hear your voice as I fall asleep." Pit blushed

Dark Pit blushed too and rolled his eyes. He looked back to his book and said, "Once upon a time, there was a pesky angel with a big mouth, messy hair and was annoyingly adorable. He wouldn't shut up when he said he'd go to sleep and stayed up all night bugging his doppelganger. The end."

Pit's eyes widened. "You think I'm adorable Pittoo?"

Dark Pit's eyes widened at the realization of his accidental confession. "I-no, er-"

"It's okay Pittoo." Pit's eyelids fell and he snuggled up against Pittoo. "I think you're adorable too."

The blushing on Pittoo's face increased at the confession. He bit his lip and turned away in embarrassment.

"I'm not adorable."

Pit giggled. "Okay, you're handsome."

Dark Pit grumbled.

"Oh, one more thing." Pit said and sat up.

"What? Are you ever going to-"His sentence was interrupted as Pit place his lips on his. Dark Pit's face burned and his eyes widened as he was completely thrown off from the unexpected kiss.

"Thank you, Pittoo." Pit yawned and placed his head on Pittoo's chest and fell asleep to the sound of his thumping heart.


End file.
